


The Sum of the Problem, Changed

by TheRiskyRiskofRisks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Androids are People, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stark Industries buys out CyberLife, Tony can and will throw money at problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiskyRiskofRisks/pseuds/TheRiskyRiskofRisks
Summary: Before CyberLife there was in fact another company that was ahead of the curve on technology, AI's and robots were not that revolutionary until suddenly they were. Laws started coming into affect to limit what androids and AI's could or could not be, demeaning them as less, and really that just wasn't working to work out. Things have changed now, androids stood up and demanded to be people and they were heard, and maybe it's time for more things to shift in the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk what im doing, laalaaaaaala! I rambled at people, this came up, this is happening, lets go! This chapter is set up basically, following chapters should be for one be longer, and for two have like stuff happening.

Everything was done and over. There was something of an unsteady peace, but there was no longer gunfire, no longer the worry of an android being deactivated simply for being what they were. The streets were a mess, there were bodies on the sides of roads, there were blockades, there were cops and SWAT standing around unsure what to do. There were hundreds, no thousands of androids with nowhere to go and just wanting to be seen as people. 

Everything was very far from being done or over. The dead needed to be sorted out. There were some androids that would return to homes that had in fact been homes, or had the chance to become home. There were some that would turn up hopeful and be turned away, or return to empty houses because there had been an evacuation. There had been a war and it was carved into the streets of Detroit. There were camps that still needed to be emptied, camps with piles of parts and bodies that were too late to be saved. There were families that wanted their missing family members to come back, uncaring what color their blood was, and they had to wonder if maybe they would be waiting forever for the impossible. 

The first night was fragile, it was cold and bitter, it was with everyone so lost and unsure what to do now. The first night was in some ways the worst because where did they go from there? Was not till the light of day that anyone would realize that the first night had been something frozen and calm. It was the light of dawn that brought everything back into focus, that sharpened the edges and highlighted the death toll. 

Things would move on, clean up would start, bodies would be sorted and moved off public streets, camps would be taken apart like a bad nightmare, streets would reopen, the evacuation order would be lifted. There were still horrors, still signs of gunfire etches into sidewalks and buildings, missing flyers went up around the city to cover utility posts, so many androids that had nowhere to go. There was hope just the same when humans pitched in, when normal everyday people spilled out to help fix the city, when a clean up crew was not divided by android and human but just by who was too tired to go on. 

Things were careful and things were slow, nothing moved fast when trying to rewrite years of habits, years of laws and mindset, but things did happen. Markus fought for equality in laws, he spoke of being a person and just wanting to live as a person, and really that was hard to argue with in the end. People could adapt, they could adjust, and when it was forced into light just how poorly things had gone people in fact could be surprising. Though it should not have been a surprise at all, there were books, movies and shows about AI’s and robots that people loved, that they grew up with. When really left to the fact of the public instead of in the hands of government it was almost too easy. 

The surprise was CyberLife. Or rather what happened to the remains of CyberLife. There had been a lobby, a push, from the public for the company to be handed off to the androids, given on a silver platter to Markus. There was a lot more to it than that, CyberLife was not a single company really, it had subsidiaries, it had stock owners, it was much more than just the single name. Once it had been owned by a man, a single person, those days were long over and things had grown. 

No CyberLife could not be given over. It could not be taken apart either though, they were needed, after all androids needed parts, needed repairs and thirium and diagnostics. CyberLife was needed, as much as the company had become hated, become taboo. CyberLife could be brought out, after all the stock had been dumped fast and in a hurry, smaller companies under the main name had hit hiatus. 

So it was in March 2039 that news hit of CyberLife being brought out in a hostile takeover, it made headlines everywhere, was plastered across screens on every street. Then it was left to wonder what would happen next. It would not be left at that of course, media asked so many questions, just as many as the public, just as many as androids were wondering. So it was no surprise that there was a press conference set up two days after the buyout, to help solve some of the mystery and sooth some worries. 

After all Stark Industries had not been heard from since 2020 when the company had done a mass exodus from the United States and set roots firmly in Germany. There were still those that remembered the company easily enough, remembered them being a technology giant. Remembered the rumors and speculations that surrounded the company as well. And now they were back apparently, and the world waited to see what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

The situation had been brought to his attention by Friday originally, somewhere in November she had practically shoved a tablet in his face at four something in the morning. The whole thing had almost started a fire given Tony had been in the middle of welding. The latest chassis upgrade for Dum-E had been misbalanced, that’s what he got for letting the bot do his own designs. So really a tablet being shoved inches from his face was bound to create some problems. Friday had this thing of forgetting to pay attention when she got excited. 

When it was all said and done though Tony had sat on the floor in his second rewatch of the video clip. With a soft ‘Huh’ escaping him, Friday pressed close with wide eyes as she almost vibrated. It started with a simple, “Yeah, let’s do something about that.” Friday herself begged to go, pleaded and bribed, and really it was mostly just funny because she thought that he would’ve turned her down. Ha. It’d help to have boots on the ground, and Friday was great at sticking her nose in places. So really, that was that. 

There wasn’t much that could be done, the android laws were shit, but they were solid shit, and tied his hands on a lot of things. So most of it was sit around and watch, except Tony couldn’t sit around even if his life and depended on it. So when Friday had gotten him a location and list of things needed he made sure it happened, unfortunately having to go through CyberLife. Would need to get his hands on more info before dipping his fingers into the tech CyberLife played with, and really with shipment times it was just faster to set up things locally. How Friday explained to the deviant group the truck load of supplies was all on her. 

It all went through far faster than any of them would have guessed, and Tony had given a delighted whoop when the ceasefire had been announced. Had Friday dialed as cops still stood around confused, and Tony didn’t relax till he heard her voice, even if she chidded him for worrying. Then if maybe more of his kids wanted to take up vacationing in the states, well Tony wasn’t going to stop them, there was a lot of shit going on over there. They needed hands to pitch in, everything was a hot mess. Also meant however that he needed to start planning, because there wasn’t a chance in hell he was just going to wash his hands clean. 

CyberLife had been a thorn in his side almost twenty years ago, when it was still getting off the ground and perfecting their definition of androids. Too open to any contract they could take and seeped into any government branch they could to get rolling. Tony had taken it in stride at first, it was the new kid on the block, and was happening at a time that he was just too damn tired to bother with things. By the time Tony had scraped his life together after whatever fuck up had happened then the laws were already being voted on, and no amount of hand waving and threats of breaking contracts could change it. 

The laws were shit, well written shit that forced his hand, because Tony wasn't going to bend to them, end of story. So sure the media called him out for having a hissy fit, stock had plummeted, board members had thrown tantrums. Stark Industries packed up shop and left the states in less than six months. Jarvis had been the only one that argued, and even that had seemed lackluster. Like he thought he needed to argue but didn’t really want to, pointing out how badly they were downsizing, the loss of assets and that they’d never recover. That almost-argument had ended when Tony had asked him if he wanted to walk down the street in proper android identification markers. Jarvis had given a suffering sigh but let it drop. 

It took till the end of February for new laws to go in affect, and damn straight Tony had a finger in that pie. Never again was he going to blank out so much he let stupid shit happen that could affect him or his. So new laws, for androids and AI’s, and that opened up a whole new playground. So it was to the surprise of no one when Tony strolled into a board meeting with a sharp grin and announced he was buying CyberLife. Sure that opened a whole new can of worms, because technically he wasn’t CEO, details bah. Also had to assure everyone that nope they weren’t leaving their cozy European welcome, just expanding was all. 

Took two weeks to really buyout CyberLife, because Tony didn’t want just the main company, he wanted all of it. The small fries that manufactured the wire coating or whatever. All of it. So two weeks to gain over a dozen smaller companies and CyberLife. Fastest takeover in history, eh maybe not but it had to be close at least. And then it was just Tony and Jarvis on a plane, headed back to the US for the first time in almost twenty years. There were meetings to do, places to go visit and inspect and media to play up. Tony was honestly looking forward to it, being back on home turf, kicking the sandbox and all that. 

First day back was nothing to write home about, jet lag and the chance to slink through city streets as a nobody, a hood over his head and tinted interface glasses on his nose. Hit up a coffee shop and played catch up on the mood of the people, hit up a pizza joint and remember that yeah food was different in different countries. Tony was pretty sure Jarvis was doing something more conductive with his day, research or something, honestly didn’t ask. Friday had offered to meet up with him but he told her to hold off, she was busy with Jericho and would have her time to shine later. He’d considered swinging by Jericho, they had a few sites set up from what he understood, and could get away with it today, but he didn’t want the hostility later once they knew who he was. So it was a lazy day. 

Day two though, oh day two was going to be fun. Press conference first thing in the morning, then he’d get handed the keys to the tower in some sort of public event. Kind of a middle finger in the air type of thing to show the company was in new hands. Everything would change then, and Tony was looking forward to it, he’d not had some good drama in his life in years. So yeah, took it easy for his first day back in the states, didn’t poke any hornet nests, paid in cash for everything and just relaxed.

* * *

The flashing of cameras might have been overwhelming to anyone else. As it were Tony smiled at the pretty lights and tried to not snicker at the bored voice in his ear. “I could be anywhere else right now, anywhere, why did you schedule this at seven in the morning Boss?” It was a whine really, and Friday only did it because she knew she could get away with it right now. The only reason Tony could pick her out of the crowd was because she was highlighted in his glasses. Which meant he saw the kisses she blew, and the look of horror she got from her companions for it. Had to try to not snicker, mostly so Jarvis would not cut him a disappointed look, they had the whole behaving in public talk already today. Tony was at least trying to make it the hour or so through the conference, but made no promises. 

“Excuse me, if you would be so kind as to stop blinding me we could get started.” Tony slipped and did chuckle on that, Jarvis did not even try to speak up over the den of noise. Still the microphone did it’s job enough that the silence rippled out and slowly the flash of cameras cut down. “Thank you so much, I know everyone is eager for some answers, so I am hoping I do not disappoint.” Always so polite, even when faced with piranhas. Tony folded his hands behind him to not pull at his cuffs and tried to give the air of calm boredom. 

“As was announced on March 10th, Stark Industries conducted a mass buyout of CyberLife and all subsidiaries. This action was taken to put Stark Industries back in the states after a long hiatus. There will be a mass overhaul of the company's directives before any forward movement will begin.” Jarvis always did handle these things with a sharp focus, on track and without offering more information than strictly needed, but teasing just enough to make the masses happy. And normally that was fine, but normally wasn’t in times after a revolution and the founding of a new race. Even Friday was making sounds and Tony blew out a sigh before stepping forward. 

Clasped a hand on Jarvis’ shoulder and offered everyone a well practiced smile, “Let’s get to the juicy bits here, huh? I can get this, you take a load off, everyone give a hand for Stark Industries CEO, Jarvis Stark.” Was not surprised at all to hear Jarvis cut into the feed of the ear piece just to sigh at him, that only made Tony grin just a bit brighter and shoo him to go take a seat. Had to give it to the room, there was a polite smattering of applause, how quaint. Tony leaned against the podium glanced across the room, ignoring all the highlights of androids in the crowd, most of them further back. “All the normal info’s already been released in printed press, so that’s not why everyone’s here, no point in repeating it all. It’s been a while since I’ve done this, so bare with me guys.” 

Took a breath that wasn’t really needed but still helped soothe his nerves, “CyberLife is going to get reworked, as far as I understand right now everything's been shut down, which isn’t going to work out long term. Current plan is to get most of it back running by end of the week, there is a demand for parts and thiruim so those will be current focus. Satellite store will be receiving shipments and reopening the best they can by Saturday.” There was a buzz of noise in the crowd, reporters surprised at the time line, or maybe to hear stores would be opening at all. Tony almost wanted to laugh at them, they had no idea yet. 

“There will be a two week period that anyone that needs help can get it for free, that’s needed repairs only, no updates, sorry guys you’ll have to wait longer for the fancy stuff. Anyone in need of major repairs will be forwarded to the tower, so if you can save the time and just turn up there please, it’d be appreciated.” The moment he paused to draw a breath the room exploded with questions and demands, the noise level almost deafening as everyone tried to talk over each other. 

Tony rocked back on his heels and blinked at them before raising his hands, “Hey, hey! Questions will be at the end, so everyone just calm down, still have a few highlights to go over.” He had no problems with getting loud, unlike Jarvis and his mild mannered ways. It took a few minutes but everyone finally seemed to realize he wasn’t going to take any questions or bother talking till they calmed down. “Alright, where was I? Uh, there will be a job fair being held on Wednesday, looking to hire for the satellite stores, manufacturing plants and the main tower, all positions are open. Interviews will be held on site, previous experience is not required for most positions. I want it known that these jobs are open to everyone,” A pause as he let his smile sharpen a little and glanced across the room, “I mean everyone, current valid ID is not required but serial numbers will have to be recorded.” That would drive home what exactly he meant, he was sure, for those that wanted to try to cast doubt. 

“Now, one at a time, raise your hands, and we can open the floor to questions for twenty minutes.” This was the less fun part in a way, but also meant he got to be more witty since the important bits were out of the way, and it always was fun fucking with reporters.

* * *

There was silence other than the television, and even that had been lowered in volume, close caption on the screen for anyone wanting to still follow along. “Huh, well what do you think of that?” There was open curiosity in the tone, as Hank Anderson glanced at the android next to him. Connor for his part was still staring at the tv screen, with a small frown in puzzlement, prompting Hank to lightly elbow him. There were others in the room, in soft conversation now that the silence had been broken, mostly other officers on duty, but also a handful of androids, PC’s and PM’s, even one of the desk ST’s. It had been a surprise when they had trickled back, most of them claiming not having anywhere else to go, a few outright stating that Captain Fowler wasn’t bad to work for. 

Connor finally tore his eyes from the screen to turn towards Hank and gave something of a weak smile, “The media had painted Stark Industries as rather whimsical, but this is…” He trailed off, Hank nodded and picked up, “Something else, yeah it is.” More than could’ve been hoped for really, almost seemed like a trap really, too good to be true. He remembered Stark Industries, was pretty sure at one point he had a phone by them, they’d always been just a bit quirky, but this was over the top. Who bought out a dumpster fire just to go giving shit away for free? “Well, we’ll just have to see what happens then, come on, we still got the whole day before you can run to go gossip.” He turned to amble out of the breakroom, sure that Connor would follow. He’d gotten up early to make sure they could catch the press conference being aired, it was time to go sit at his desk and stare at the screen for a while till his brain could wake up more. 

Really would just have to see what happened, how everyone took things and what exactly Stark did, so time would tell. Hank was sure as soon as the shift was over Connor would be trying to come up with some reason to go dart over to Jericho, like Hank needed some bullshit reason. This was big news, a lot of stuff was changing, a lot of shit could go wrong, but Hank was kind of hoping it would work out for once. Would just have to see.


End file.
